The field of the present invention relates to airguns. A hybrid airgun employing compressed gas and/or liquid gas propellants is disclosed herein.
Airguns for hunting or target shooting operate by a variety of mechanisms, each with its respective advantages and shortcomings. Single-stroke pneumatic airguns are convenient to operate, and exhibit consistent performance, but provide limited muzzle energies. Multi-stroke pneumatic airguns may provide greater muzzle energies, but are difficult and/or tiring to operate, and are less consistent in their performance. Pre-charged pneumatic airguns may provide higher muzzle energies and low recoil, but require access to compressed air tanks and associated support facilities. Carbon dioxide airguns may be conveniently supplied with bottled liquid carbon dioxide, but have relatively low muzzle energies which vary significantly with ambient temperature. Spring piston airguns provide higher muzzle energies, but are difficult to cock, and suffer from large recoil.